elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Letter of Inheritance
}} Background The letter is sent after the death of a follower, spouse, or other individual the Dragonborn has befriended (usually by completing a miscellaneous quest for them). The letter may be sent even if the Dragonborn subsequently kills the individual. Contents , In the name of , it is with great regret that we inform you of 's death. The deceased has bequeathed unto you a measure of inheritance in the amount of gold pieces. The Jarl's court has levied an amount of gold pieces from the sum, as the lawfully and honorably due tax. The remainder has been commended unto the care of a trusted courier for deliverance. While all of the Jarl's court grieves with you on this day, we rejoice in the knowledge that the deceased was in possession of dear friends and wealth to communicate unto them. May this lawfully bestowed inheritance prove as a reminder of your enduring faith in one another, and of the Jarl's beneficence accorded unto you both. Trivia *Some characters, from whom the Dragonborn can receive inheritance upon their deaths, can die from what seems to be unknown reasons; however, in some cases there are circumstances that allow the character's death when the player gets close enough to the character's location and hostiles spawn nearby even if the player isn't necessarily at the character's exact location. (e.g. while on the road, or anywhere near Kolskeggr Mine, the Forsworn, despite having been previously cleared from the area, will respawn and can kill Pavo Attius and/or Gat gro-Shargakh who returned to the mine after the Dragonborn cleared it of hostiles.) Dragon attacks on a town, even a walled city such as Windhelm or Riften, are another potential event that can kill the Dragonborn's "friends." Bugs * Sometimes, the letter will say nothing but "In the name of Jarl." *Occasionally, the letter says ... in place of the Jarl's or spouse's name as well as the amount of gold inherited. *Sometimes a letter will be received about a character that cannot die, and they will later be found alive. * It is possible, if more than one Letter of Inheritance is held, for the letters to "stack." If this happens, the content of the letters will change to match that of the first Letter of Inheritance received. There is no known fix. * If the spell Raise Zombie, Reanimate Corpse, or Revenant is used on the dead NPC, the Dragonborn will receive another Letter of Inheritance when the spell duration ends. This can be repeated until the NPC's body turns to ash. * Sometimes, you will get letters of inheritance from random NPCs (i.e. bandits, guards, etc.). *It is also possible to get a letter of inheritance about your own death while you are still living. * The gold arrives properly in the Dragonborn's inventory, but it does not display in the upper left the way that other gold rewards do. See also *Inheritance Appearances * es:Carta de la herencia pl:Zawiadomienie spadkowe ru:Уведомление о наследстве Category:Skyrim: Letters